<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Как пропили Дантуин by Ekevka, fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356685">Как пропили Дантуин</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka'>Ekevka</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020'>fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Alderaan Destruction, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor, M/M, Some swear words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekevka/pseuds/Ekevka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Была в Империи одна неофициально-обязательная традиция...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Orson Krennic/Wilhuff Tarkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Как пропили Дантуин</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Что бы там высшее начальство ни говорило, но первый успешный боевой выстрел такой махины, как Звезда, надо было обмыть. Хотя бы чуть-чуть.</p><p>Таркин это понимал — в конце концов, на Эриаду обмывали все и вся, а искусственная печень у него завелась задолго до плена сепаратистов. Но проблема возникла откуда не ждали — к тому моменту, как присутствующий офицерский состав попытался закончить пьянку, большинство персонала Звезды только-только раскочегарилось. Миллион человек крайне сложно заставить бухать по часам.</p><p>Заместителей у Таркина в этом вопросе тоже не оказалось: Вейдер не пил по медицинским показаниям, Тагге утверждал, дурак, что ему еще за руль (учитывая, что экипаж его личного разрушителя пил в первых рядах, отмазка была совершенно идиотской — нет чтобы сразу признаться, что трезвенник), а Мотти свалился еще после первой бутылки. Кренник и вовсе куда-то слился, хотя обычно как раз он был первым в очереди на халявный алкоголь. Что за чертовщина?</p><p>Поэтому гранд-мофф совершил усилие и прошел-таки по ключевым постам всей этой бандуры, дабы лично порадоваться с подчиненными успеху проекта. Примерно четверть путешествия Таркин уже не помнил, но проснулся у себя, слегка с похмелья и под кренниковским плащом.</p><p>Самого хозяина неуставного предмета одежды и домашнего обихода видно не было, но освежитель шумел, явно показывая, что внутри кто-то есть.</p><p>Таркин встал, обнаружил, что спал он в форме, а значит, на его честь и достоинство покушений не было, и пошел на звук.</p><p>— А почему меня не пригласили? — Кренник, сволочь, нагло мылся в освежителе, при этом выглядя довольно прилично: значит, на пьянку все-таки не успел. — В конце концов, моя же станция.</p><p>— Моя. И приглашали, ты только что-то буркнул и отключился, — Таркин решил, что следует начать с малого, и попытался определить свою зубную щетку среди присутствующих на умывальнике.</p><p>После каждого визита Кренника их количество увеличивалось, поэтому задача была особенно непростой с похмелья, но вроде как таркиновская щетка была уставно-зелененькой. А не неуставно-изумрудненькой или оливковой на грани этого самого устава…</p><p>— Я был на Иду! И мне нужно было лететь к Вейдеру. Я так и сказал, просто на Иду связь — говно, — Кренник бодро завернулся в полотенце и прошлепал к мойке. — А зачем ты развел сколько щеток?</p><p>— Кто разводит беспорядок — тот его и убирает. Кто тут имеет звание директора, в конце концов? — Таркин не очень хотел признаваться, что щетки не убирал ради того, чтобы потом был повод пригласить Кренника еще раз. Ну или кинуть в него сразу несколько: Кренник вызывал совершенно разные эмоции, а потому наличие метательных снарядов только приветствовалось.</p><p>— Не такой уж и беспорядок, — Кренник выудил из пучка голубоватенькую щетку, выхватил практически из рук у Таркина тюбик с пастой и щедро намазал ею щетку. — Да и потом, я же не директор по уборке!</p><p>— Это пока, — ответил Таркин, отбирая у него пасту.</p><p>Кренник скорчил обиженную физиономию, но решил, что лучше продолжить приводить себя в порядок, нежели объяснять что-то с занятым ртом.</p><p>На мостик в итоге они явились с двухминутным интервалом: даже если кто-то и видел, как Кренник опять завалился в комнаты гранд-моффа, Таркин не очень хотел подтверждать слухи. Да и не было ничего этой ночью!</p><p>На мостике их ждал Мотти, выглядевший так, словно бы с этого мостика так и не уходил, Тагге, который, наоборот, был чисто выбрит и аккуратен, и Вейдер с какой-то смутно знакомой девицей. Число прочих офицеров было гораздо ниже обычного — даже Баст куда-то подевался, — и Таркин пожалел, что не спросил у Кренника, сколько же времени длилась пьянка. Вейдер, вроде бы, собирался ловить каких-то повстанцев — это ему врачи еще не запретили, — но ведь даже лорд ситхов за один вечер не управился бы!</p><p>— Губернатор, так это вы науськиваете Вейдера? — заговорила девица, и Таркин опознал в ней принцессу Органу. — Я узнала ваше зловоние, как только попала на борт, — добавила она с тем видом, с каким аристократия обычно тыкает в чужие промахи, хотя все-таки лицом была зеленее, чем в их последнюю встречу на Корусанте.</p><p>— Хвалю ваше обоняние, — отмахнулся Таркин, представив, какое амбре сейчас витало в коридорах. — И также рад вас видеть, принцесса, — ухмыльнулся он.</p><p>Принцесса чуть отступила, из чего Таркин сделал логичный вывод, что бояться его еще боялись. Ну и хорошо: чего там жаждал Император? Показать всю мощь станции?</p><p>— Мы отмечаем ввод станции в строй, — Таркин широким жестом обвел мостик и чуть сдвинулся вбок, дабы небритая рожа Мотти не очень привлекала внимание принцессы. — Однако остался последний тест.</p><p>Тагге, околачивавшийся где-то неподалеку, внезапно подкрался сзади к Таркину.</p><p>— Сэр, вы не помните, что нам заказали? — прошептал он едва ли не тише мыши.</p><p>— А где мы? — прошептал Таркин в ответ, чуть повернувшись в сторону Тагге, дабы принцесса могла расценить происходящее не как «два дебила потерялись», а как «два дебила едва ли не целуются в присутствии других людей». Не то чтобы Таркин считал себя дебилом, но вдруг идиотия заразна?</p><p>Кренник прочистил горло на весь мостик. Органа, как краем глаза заметил Таркин, смотрела с некоторым недоумением.</p><p>— Дантуин, — прошептал Тагге и ретировался в дальний конец мостика, пока Кренник не ускорил его уход.</p><p>Учитывая, что Кренник едва ли не рванул следом, маневр не удался.</p><p>Таркин повернулся назад к Органе и глубоко вздохнул.</p><p>— После ввода этой станции в строй никто не осмелится противостоять Империи, — резко перевел он разговор в правильное русло.</p><p>Кстати, да, а что Шив просил разнести в первую очередь? Точно не Дантуин — эта дыра даже повстанцам, наверное, была не нужна.</p><p>— Чем сильнее будете жать, тем больше систем выскользнет, — тем временем ответила Органа, словно бы даже оживившись от намечавшейся полемики.</p><p>— Но не после демонстрации мощи станции, — ответил Таркин, и тут его осенило: если он, пускай и по уважительной причине, не знал, где они находятся, то и Лея Органа этого не знала. На этом можно было сыграть… — Кстати, именно вы определили первую цель станции, — начал он, надеясь, что хоть кто-то из присутствовавшего офицерства сможет сымпровизировать.</p><p>Где-то сзади раздался полузадушенный вскрик Тагге, который перешел в полноценный хрип. Неужели Кренник настолько возревновал?</p><p>— Ту планету, которую уничтожат первой, — Таркин шагнул ближе к Органе, дабы отвлечь ее внимание от того, чем там занимался Кренник. Да и физического аспекта запугивания никто не отменял!</p><p>Принцесса молчала, но ощутимо напряглась.</p><p>— Раз уж вы отказываетесь назвать нам местонахождение базы мятежников, я решил испытать силу станции на вашей родной планете, — Таркин сделал паузу и повернулся к огромному экрану, который для непосвященного и/или потрясенного человека мог заменить иллюминатор.</p><p>Мотти, хвала кому бы ты ни было, сообразил, что планировал гранд-мофф: шторка настоящего иллюминатора резко пошла вниз с шуршащим звуком, а на экране загорелось изображение Альдераана.</p><p>— Альдераан, — закончил Таркин, словно бы представляя планету Органе.</p><p>Девушка не заподозрила подмены: хотя, будем честными, даже Вейдер вроде как был уверен в настоящности Альдераана, хотя вот он точно должен был знать, где они находятся. В ответ на заверения Органы, что Альдераан — мирная планета, Таркин предпринял последнюю попытку узнать местонахождение базы.</p><p>Надо отдать должное: принцесса даже под угрозой уничтожения родной планеты колебалась.</p><p>А потом сказала столь приятную для слуха Таркина фразу, что он едва не расцеловал ее или Вейдера (хотя бы чтобы посмотреть, бросится ли Кренник душить и его или же чувство самосохранения победит):</p><p>— Дантуин, — она едва не плакала, но повторила все так же твердо: — Они на Дантуине.</p><p>— Видите, лорд Вейдер, она очень благоразумна, — ответил на это Таркин и жизнерадостно добавил, обращаясь уже к Мотти: — Продолжайте операцию! Огонь по готовности!</p><p>— ЧТО? — возопила Органа так, как будто у нее украли последнее.</p><p>Хотя да, она же думала, что они над Альдерааном…</p><p>— Мы что-то разносим? Целиком? Совсем целиком? — Кренник был подозрительно доволен и жизнерадостен.</p><p>— Тагге живой? — жестко оборвал его радость Таркин. — Только не говорите, что задушили последнего трезвенника на этом объекте.</p><p>— Живой. Лорд Вейдер показал мне отличный прием. Я Силой не владею, но и руками справился, — Кренник безмятежно улыбнулся, но на Вейдера так и не посмотрел.</p><p>Таркин понял, что надо было либо не прекращать пить, либо и не начинать: местоположение станции он не знал, состояния Кренника после встречи с Вейдером не проверил — ужас да и только!</p><p>— Нет! — Органа бросилась было на Таркина, но Вейдер удержал её.</p><p>— Успокойтесь, вы слишком доверчивы. Мы над Дантуином, Альдераану придется встать в очередь, — Таркин повернулся к настоящему иллюминатору, который медленно открывал вид на Дантуин. — В конце концов, то, что их наследная принцесса замешала в измене галактического масштаба, говорит само за себя.</p><p>— Над… Дантуином? — Органа была потрясена, но настроена все равно неожиданно альтруистично. — Зачем вам вообще что-то разрушать? — начала она дрожащим голосом.</p><p>— Протестировать станцию. Не беспокойтесь, вид очень красивый, — Кренник только что не потирал руки от довольства собой.</p><p>— Император действительно приказал проверить все возможности станции. На цель у меня был карт-бланш, так что не слишком возмущайтесь, а то действительно прыгнем к Альдераану, — Таркин постарался говорить как можно суше, дабы приструнить и Органу, и Кренника.</p><p>— Вы не посмеете, — прошептала Органа голосом человека, у которого все перемешалось в голове.</p><p>— Почему нет? Экипаж еще первые два выстрела недообмыл, у нас куча времени, — отмахнулся Кренник, все больше напоминая мальчишку у магазина сладостей.</p><p>— Дообмыл, — отметил Таркин, вспоминая тот момент, на котором память ему начала отказывать. — Нормальный алкоголь на станции кончился, начиная с пятого ангара тридцать девятого уровня сектора Д4К9 мне наливали перегонку из топлива.</p><p>— А откуда вы знаете? — спросили три голоса: Органы, сиплый до ужаса Тагге и Вейдера.</p><p>— Они признались, что это, — вывернулся Таркин, хотя и до пятого ангара прекрасно знал перегонку из авиационного топлива на вкус, цвет и запах.</p><p>— И вы пили? — Органа явно пыталась отвлечь себя от предстоящего разрушения планеты, ибо никакой другой причины для такого интереса к алкогольным пристрастиям себя любимого Таркин найти не мог.</p><p>— Да, свои же, — неужели на просвещенном Альдераане нет традиции обмывания? Как же им легко живется!</p><p>— У меня на корабле был запас вина. Неужели вам не доложили? — Органа выпрямилась, готовая хоть сейчас в бой.</p><p>— Только если вы будете пробовать каждую бутылку первой, — насторожился Мотти.</p><p>Таркин хотел было уже сказать, что для Мотти хватит попробовать первую, но вспомнил, что тот очень бодро подхватил таркинский блеф, и промолчал.</p><p>— Ради спасения Альдераана я готова на все! — твердо произнесла Органа.</p><p>— Только не говорите, что будете называть лорда Вейдера папочкой, а государя нашего Императора — дедушкой, — влез Кренник до того, как Таркин или остальное офицерство озвучили бы свои идеи.</p><p>Органа сделала глубокий вдох и задумалась. Вейдер начал фырчать в сторону Кренника, который отступил так, чтобы между ними был Таркин.</p><p>— Отставить детский сад. Что с выстрелом?</p><p>— Сейчас уже должен быть, сэр, — отрапортовал Мотти, правда, немного расстроенно.</p><p>— А может, не надо? — попыталась еще раз Органа.</p><p>— Надо. Император приказал: раздолбать планету. Мы раздолбаем, раз уж долетели, предположительно тут даже база мятежников есть, а там уже посмотрим.</p><p>— Пускай вино несут, раз уж захватили, а то первую пьянку я как-то пропустил, — Кренник, видимо, считал, что Таркин является достаточно надежной защитой, и опять принялся паясничать, хотя Вейдер так и не перестал фырчать, как рассерженный ёж-полоскун.</p><p>— Не думала, что вы такой подкаблучник, — не удержалась от шпильки Органа.</p><p>От необходимости придумывать ответ Таркина спас выстрел Звезды: зеленый луч практически мгновенно выстрелил в Дантуин, который рассыпался на мелкие кусочки огромным золотистым шариком. Было чем-то похоже на одуванчики, только стебелька не хватало.</p><p>Отблеск осветил лица стоявших на мостике: восхищенный Кренник словно бы помолодел лет на пятнадцать, и Таркин чуть облизнул губы, ибо вот так вот бросаться с поцелуями в присутствии едва совершеннолетней принцессы и Вейдера было неразумно.</p><p>Но очень хотелось.</p><p>— Есть слово, которое означает, что что-то страшно красиво? — прошептала потрясенная Органа.</p><p>Кренник издал какой-то вопль на каком-то языке. Девица кивнула, словно бы запомнила.</p><p>— Охуеть, — обрел голос Тагге, которого не было на предыдущих демонстрациях: он чуть-чуть не успел посмотреть на Скариф.</p><p>— Тоже подойдет, — философски заметил Кренник.</p><p>— Опять пить будете? — едва ли не прошипел Вейдер.</p><p>— А что остается? — заметил на этот раз сам Таркин, отмечая краем глаз, что и Органа, и Кренник все еще не сводили глаз с рассыпающегося одуванчика-Дантуина. — Трезвым я Императору докладывать не пойду.</p><p>— Уилхафф, вы же сказали, что у вас карт-бланш, — чуть обеспокоенно профырчал Вейдер.</p><p>— Это я так думаю. А что думает Император, я не знаю, — на самом деле Таркин предполагал, что вина принцесса привезла совсем немного, и его точно не хватило бы, если бы Таркин отлучился на звонок. Шив вечно требовал подробностей, а потом выдавал поручения в стиле «ты промазал, но ладно, исправляйся».</p><p>Таркин уже не мальчик, чтобы такое слушать на трезвую голову, тем более если есть альтернатива.</p><p>— Я доложу за вас, лично. Приготовьте мой шаттл. Уилхафф, вы отвечаете за принцессу, — Вейдер развернулся, не проверив даже, услышали ли его указания, и гордо вышел с мостика, едва не снеся первого мичмана с ящиком.</p><p>Ящиков было несколько, и настроение Таркина вновь наладилось.</p><p>К вящему удивлению Таркина, первый бокал принцесса выпила залпом и даже не стала занюхивать или закусывать, сразу нацелившись на второй. После этого Тагге, как непьющему по этическим соображениям, было дано поручение следить, чтобы к списку неприятностей принцессы не добавилось алкогольное отравление: Таркин как-то не хотел травить детей вот так. Убивать — это можно, не принимать, если беженцы, — вообще пожалуйста, избиратели на Эриаду, помнится, очень любили такую риторику, — а вот пользоваться тем, что едва совершеннолетняя девчонка пытается запить стресс, — уж слишком низко.</p><p>Да и занудство трезвого Тагге нашло свое применение.</p><p>Стол они накрыли на одном из пультов управления, предварительно отключив оный, поскольку в прошлый раз этого не сделали и оказались у Дантуина. Сидеть было негде, поэтому пили стоя. Но чокаясь: живых на Дантуине быть было не должно, поэтому поминать пока было нечего.</p><p>Органа попыталась было предложить тост за демократию, — то ли третий, то ли пятый, — но Тагге настолько занудно принялся доказывать, что оной даже в поздней Республике днем с огнем не сыскать было, что Органа не выдержала и выпила сама, залпом.</p><p>— Ага, за нее надо не чокаясь и с минутой молчания, — захихикал Кренник, который, судя по скорости опьянения, пытался компенсировать отсутствие на первой пьянке.</p><p>— Директор, держите себя в руках, — укорил его Таркин.</p><p>— А иначе что? Вы поможете? — голос Кренника звучал особо радостно, что не вписывалось в их публичные роли.</p><p>— Да свалите уже в каюту, содомиты, — пробурчал Тагге скорее своему бокалу с водой.</p><p>— Это плохое слово! — вклинилась Органа, пока Таркин решал, наказывать вольность или нет.</p><p>— А что не так? — удивился Тагге.</p><p>— Пидорасы же! — сказала принцесса с таким чувством в голосе, что даже поправлять не хотелось.</p><p>Тем более что подходило действительно лучше.</p><p>— Тагге, вы зажрались. Пейте штрафную, залпом, — решил все-таки провести воспитательную работу Таркин.</p><p>— Вино же, как это залпом? — Тагге резко стал похож на побитую собаку.</p><p>— Два бокала, — уточнил Таркин, стараясь показать лицом, что количество выпитого будет пропорционально паузе Тагге.</p><p>— Трезвенник же? — уточнил Кренник вполголоса.</p><p>— От двухсот грамм не убудет, — прошептал Таркин в ответ, наблюдая, как Тагге медленно пьет вино, морщась, словно это уксус.</p><p>Было что-то сюрреалистическое в том, чтобы пить молодое альдераанское сизое вино на мостике законченной наконец-то Звёзды Смерти в компании собственной свиты, Кренника и принцессы Органы.</p><p>Надо будет Трауна найти — он точно оценит.</p><p>Вместо Трауна поэтику начал толкать пришедший Баст, который проспался и был лучезарен, как раздолбанный Дантуин, — даже за пропущенный выстрел наказывать не хотелось.</p><p>Они с принцессой затеяли спор о достоинствах каких-то поэтов раннего набуанского периода — спор бессмысленный, ибо переводов тех поэтов на общегал было великое множество и все разнились, это Таркин еще со времен пьянки с Шивом после Цитадели помнил, — а Кренник начал подвигаться к Таркину с совершенно определенными намерениями. Тагге молчал, периодически подкладывая принцессе сыра или иной закуски, Мотти уже совершенно осоловел и уселся на импровизированный стол — видимо, в прошлый раз его задница и отправила их на Дантуин.</p><p>— Но все же ранняя Колиё не слишком серьезно отличается от поздней. Это очевидно — взросление одного человека, изучение других тем, — принцесса чуть пьяновато покачала бокал из стороны в сторону и, явно вспомнив что-то, продолжила: — Тем более что примерно в этом возрасте она перестала быть королевой и удалилась в семейное поместье.</p><p>— Именно то оправдание, которое подойдет для того, чтобы подхватить чужой псевдоним. В более поздних стихах рифмы гораздо проще: обычно люди развиваются со временем, а не деградируют, — Баст смотрел на бокал Леи с концентрацией человека, который боится посмотреть куда-то еще, и немного напоминал котенка, ибо водил головой вслед за бокалом. — В политике же она была все столь же влиятельна?</p><p>— Политика и стихи — совершенно разные вещи, — насупилась принцесса со всей грацией человека, у которого получается одно и не получается другое.</p><p>— Ну да, на Альдераане как-то больше прозы, — внезапно влез в разговор Кренник. Прямо из-за Таркинского плеча ляпнул, ибо явно собирался что-то прошептать на ухо, да вот только желание выпендриться был сильнее.</p><p>— Давайте за прозу, — поднял бокал Таркин, дабы отвлечься от того, что он по-прежнему стоял для Кренника не на первом месте: в средней стадии опьянения это его беспокоило, поэтому стоило догнаться и перестать мечтать о несбыточном.</p><p>— За прозу жизни, губернатор! — поддержала тост Органа, неожиданно точно попав в таркинский бокал.</p><p>Либо у принцессы были рефлексы пьяного джедая, либо она лишь прикидывалась опьяневшей. Либо это как-то совмещалось.</p><p>После прозы пили за лирику, потом — за кодексы, гражданский и уголовный, а потом позвонил Вейдер, видимо, из-за упоминания последнего.</p><p>— Вы еще или уже? — первым делом спросил он.</p><p>— Еще, — ответил Таркин, опередив Баста, который явно прошептал «Всегда», самоубийца. — А вы уже отчитались?</p><p>— Да. Я только успел сделать первый прыжок, как Император сам связался со мной, — Вейдер сделал пару вдохов, дабы нагнать волнения, но добился лишь того, что Кренник воспользовался паузой и обнял Таркина за талию.</p><p>Возможно, это была попытка поддержки, но лапища Кренника очень уж по-хозяйски легла Таркину на задницу, поэтому гранд-мофф, наоборот, слегка напрягся.</p><p>— Итак, лорд Вейдер? — первой не выдержала принцесса.</p><p>— Судя по всему, Уилхафф, вы были правы: вам дали карт-бланш при условии, что вы используете его на Альдераане, — грустно заявил Вейдер. — Дантуин тоже хорошо, ну, с точки зрения техники и так далее, но я всю беседу на коленях простоял, так что лично Императора он не впечатлил.</p><p>— Может, Мон-Калу? Там флоты строят, а бюджет Альдераана не резиновый: весь его тратить на повстанцев они не смогут, — с некоторым отчаянием в голосе ответил Таркин.</p><p>Вейдер развел руками в том жесте, который высшее командование использовало для передачи фразы «Где личные хотелки Императора, а где — стратегическая польза Империи?».</p><p>— Боюсь, что следующий выстрел вам придется сделать по настоящему Альдераану.</p><p>— Ладно, следующий так следующий, — Таркин старательно смотрел на голограмму Вейдера, а не на явно протрезвевшую от ужаса принцессу.</p><p>— Ваша бандура вообще к стрельбе готова? Или этот распил еще и одноразовый? — буркнул Вейдер.</p><p>— Всегда готова! — Кренник возмутился, только почему-то пострадала от этого чрезмерно сжатая ягодица Таркина. — Ну, мы не проверяли, но три успешных выстрела, один — на всю мощность, говорят сами за себя!</p><p>— Шив мне вторую обещал, — «утешил» Вейдера Таркин, лягая Кренника в отместку. — Но где-то день нам точно потребуется — на перезарядку да на перелет.</p><p>— И еще один — на проверку! — лягнутый Кренник всегда соображал быстрее.</p><p>— То есть дня через три вы допьетесь… доберетесь до Альдераана в полной боевой готовности? — уточнил Вейдер.</p><p>— Да, — кивнул Таркин, пытаясь найти ту причину, по которой они все сейчас не готовились в спешке лететь и разносить, а наоборот, находили всевозможные отмазки, чтобы делать это как можно медленнее. — Так и сообщите Императору.</p><p>Вейдер вздохнул, махнул рукой, и связь прервалась.</p><p>— То есть через три дня Альдераана не будет? — сглотнула Органа. Ее рука с бокалом чуть дрожала, но в остальном она держалась довольно неплохо.</p><p>— Да. Ну, вы еще можете сбежать, найти своих, взорвать нашу Звездочку, но репрессии для Альдераана просто будут пехотно-АТ-АТатные, а не сразу «бум», — ляпнул Кренник с некоторым даже предвкушением в голосе.</p><p>— Напомни, почему ты не умер на Скарифе? — осадил его Таркин.</p><p>— Потому что ты на самом деле душка и предупредил, что долбать будут, — Кренник это прошептал на ухо лучшим своим театральным шепотом, поэтому мало того, что фразу все равно услышали, так еще и условный рефлекс на прошептанное ласковое слово сработал, так что Таркин был очень рад высокому столу и свободному крою брюк и туники.</p><p>Вот прям очень рад.</p><p>Вот какого черта его недохвалили в детстве так, что теперь и от Кренника доброе слово приятно?</p><p>— Так может, вы меня отпустите, — медленно начала принцесса, — под честное слово, планов у меня все равно на руках нет, а я предупрежу родителей, и мы попробуем эвакуировать население? — под конец она ускорилась до обычного темпа речи.</p><p>— Какое отпускать, вы же даже уже не под арестом! — возмутился Тагге. — Мы вас уже почти приказали казнить, а тут — отпустить!</p><p>— В том смысле, что с вашего корабля никто не выжил. Не будем портить рейтинг эффективности лорда Вейдера, — поправил его Таркин, цепляясь за какую угодно мысль, лишь бы нейтрализовать эффект «душки» на свой организм. Канцелярит и мысли о Вейдере проходили на ура. — А вот отправить вашим родителям ваше послание под предлогом последнего слова можем. Только лично придется передать.</p><p>— Ага, если бы мне вы принесли весть о смерти дочери, я бы сразу охренел, — очнулся Мотти.</p><p>— У тебя же нет детей? — уточнил у него Тагге.</p><p>— И поэтому тоже.</p><p>— Лично? — принцесса смотрела на Таркина с такой надеждой в глазах, что ему становилось дурно. И очень хотелось эту надежду погасить… — А за сколько вы долетите до Альдераана? На счету ведь будет каждая минута! — принцесса сложила руки в умоляющем жесте, чему несколько мешал пустой бокал.</p><p>Таркин повернул голову к Креннику, скорее даже чтобы не видеть этот взгляд — технически, взорванной планеты должно было хватить для внушения страха народонаселению, но с какого тогда Шив не хотел использовать для пропаганды уже разодранный Дантуин?</p><p>Какой практический смысл в том, чтобы разносить да, планету с повстанческими связями, но опять же, не настолько очевидными, как у Мон-Калы или Чандрилы с её мятежной сенатором? Сила — это не практический довод, вон, джедаев она не спасла, почему должна помочь Шиву?</p><p>Эриаду было бы рвануть проще, право слово — точнее, нет, проще когда в этом есть смысл.</p><p>Просто приказы — это для низших чинов, а вот ему Шив мог бы и попытаться объяснить, почему именно Альдераан из планет Ядра? Плюнули ему там в суп, что ли? Бейл Органа наступил на ногу в Сенате и не извинился?</p><p>Нет, если ему не сообщают, да и Вейдеру не объясняют — это товарищ бы точно пересказал, хотя бы в стиле «Это Сила, ты хрен поймешь без поллитры», особенно когда пол-литра и даже более уже было принято, — значит, дело дрянь и надо что-то с этим сделать.</p><p>— Мы можем долететь до Альдераана и там проверить работоспособность всех остальных систем, — предложил Кренник. — Полдня точно лететь будем, у вас будет время на творчество, ваше высочество.</p><p>— Два с половиной дня на эвакуацию целой планеты.</p><p>— Чуть меньше — пока королева и вице-король меня примут, пока шаттл долетит, — уточнил время Таркин.</p><p>Принцесса нравилась ему все больше тем, что и не думала рыдать и стенать — вот это подходило ей больше, нежели приснопамятный плач на его плече.</p><p>— Два дня. Это хорошо, это довольно много, — она сглотнула, явно борясь с эмоциями. — Если бы вы позволили мне связаться с ними отсюда…</p><p>— Нет. У нас особые отношения с Вейдером, я не буду так его подставлять без его ведома, — отрезал Таркин.</p><p>Кренник внезапно насупился.</p><p>— Я включаю пульт? — оживился взамен него Мотти.</p><p>— Да, но координаты вбиваю я, — Таркин резко допил оставшееся в бокале вино.</p><p>Даже условно пьяным он был лучшим навигатором, чем осоловевший Мотти. Или задница оного.</p><p class="part_brake">***</p><p>Только через три дня, смотря вместе с семейством Органа и несколькими их советниками на разносящийся пылью и камнями по вселенной Альдераан, Таркин понял, что теперь с резко обомжевавшим населением уничтоженной планеты нужно что-то делать, помимо эвакуации: не могло же большинство из них постоянно жить на Звезде.</p><p>Но это совсем другая история…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>